


Protected by a Red Cloud

by Lerya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Akatsuki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger Naruto gets contact with Kurama, the Kyuubi. In an effort to safe themselves they run away ans find shelter with the most unlikeliest of people, the Akatsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto couldn’t run anymore, they were everywhere. He couldn’t turn a corner or there they were waiting for him; civilians and shinobi alike, all with that menacing look on their faces.   
He whimpered, he didn’t understand, he was 10 years old, only just started the academy, he was an orphan, so what could he have done that made everyone so pissed at him.   
He had nowhere to go, a whimper escaped his lips as the first rock hit its target, his head, he shrunk further into himself when more followed, together with words, insults; ‘Monster’, ‘demon’.  
The rocks had turned into kunai and shiruken, some even dared to come at him with a sword.  
He couldn’t get away, he would die tonight, on the night of his 10th birthday.  
\- PbtRC –  
Inside the body of the beaten child, an enormous force woke up. The kyuubi no Kitsune opened its eyes and looked around, all around it’s body it saw the foundations of the child’s mind and soul crumble, he knew the child would give out soon.  
Yet, he still did his best to heal the damage done, did his best to lessen the ache and pain the child was no doubt feeling right now.  
The greatest demon of 9 sighed, he might hate humans, but at the moment he hated no one more then the citizens of Konoha.   
He shook his head, if only they knew, their precious Yondaime Hokage gave his life, as did his wife, to seal him, in their new born son. And this is how they repaid then, by killing said son.  
It did not make sense, and honestly it made him sad, to know that humans were so narrow minded that they couldn’t see that the brat was just his container and not him. And what made it even worse was the look on some of the faces of people that beat on the brat, they enjoyed bringing him pain. Those were no better than the foulest demons to run around.  
Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief, it would appear they stopped, with a pointly directed bit of chakra he saw out of the kid’s eye, seeing the Sandaime Hokage standing there, a squad of ANBU next to him, fury coming off of him in waves.   
With another burst of chakra, he grasped the consciousness of his Jinchuuriki, taking the boy away from all the left over pain, it would take a while to heal it all and he would spend that time talking to the kid. Teaching him, and hopefully even healing him. He might be a great and powerful demon, with a giant blood thirst, He would never beat on a child of his own kind, something humans would have to take in consideration, making a human a Jinchuuriki made them partly demonic, so every Jinchuuriki was like a child to the demon 9.   
Humans would do well to remember that, next time this happened, because soon, Demons would retaliate.  
\- PbtRC –  
As Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi had seen a lot of things, but never had they broken his heart so much as the sight lying before him now.  
A bloodied and beaten Naruto laid on the streets, clothes unrecognizable because of the blood and the tears in it. A whimper escaping the young boys lips now and again, letting the elder know his pain wasn’t over yet.  
Only the sight of slowly closing wounds and a light breathing gave him hope, letting him know the boy was still alive and his tenant was making sure he’d get healed. For once he was glad the Kyuubi excised, because without the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage would’ve never been able to get to his teens.  
A tired sigh escaped his lips, how foolish had he been, going to a council meeting, that after 30 minutes was obviously gathered to stretch time and to bore the shinobi out of their mind. But now, he knew why, the council had given orders to everyone who would listen to exterminate the Kyuubi no Kitsune, not seeing that with it, they were taking away a young boy’s life.  
He sighed again and looked up to the heavens, ‘I failed you, Minato, Kushina, your son is treated like a plague and I fear for him, keeping him in the Village, he will not last another few years with treatment like this.  
He bended down and gathered the broken body in his arms, swiftly making his way to his own home, where he put the young lad on a spare bed. All he needed was rest now, seeing as no doctor would help him, even by orders of the Hokage, he would let the demon heal him. Hoping the boy would make it through the night.  
\- PbtRC –  
Hundreds of miles away rinnegan eyes opened, their owner taking a calming breath and releasing it. That was the 9th dream this month, about nine different persons.   
Uzumaki Nagato pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn’t take this anymore all the abuse these men and women were experiencing, it made him sick. Some had it better than others, but the 3 youngest, all 10 years old, it was despicable what they were forced to go through, it made his heart ache.  
He righted himself, ever since he had used the Rinnegan to avenge Jahiko, he had a deeper bond with the 9 tailed beasts. He now knew, after some explanation by Uchiha Madara, that by using the Rinnegan he had unwillingly called upon a reflection of the Juubi, the Ten-tails, and with it a shadow of chakra from the Sage of the Six paths. In doing so he was now unreversably connected to all tailed beast, and with it their Jinchuuriki.  
He had been scared, as a young man, when he had those dreams. The only relief he had was the survival of Jahiko, even after that kunai stab wound. But the dreams had kept on coming and he could vividly remember the times he woke up screaming, only to feel relief when his best friends were there to hug and comfort him.  
He still had taken revenge on Hanzo of Ame, killing the man and his immediate subordinates, making himself the leader of Ame. He worked towards a peaceful Ame, where poverty was worked away, people were happy and where people could be themselves, without prosecutions, except in cases of extreme violence and murder.  
And it worked, not long after he had taken the mantle of leader of Ame, the village became a peaceful heaven for all. It even went further, missing nin from all over came to him, asking for shelter, promising they wouldn’t harm his people.  
And with them came one, Uchiha Madara and his lackey, Tobi. He had felt them enter, after all such an ancient power as the old Uchiha, was something you couldn’t overlook. The old man had come before him, telling a tale of deceit, lies and treachery. Once again coming back to Danzo of Konoha, he had listened, also having unfinished business with the War Hawk.   
After that, Madara told him about his eyes, the Rinnegan, and what they could do. When he asked about the dreams, he got a life changing mission handed to him, he was connected to all Jinchuuriki, to all Tailed Beast, and he would be foolish not to use this connection.  
It was that talk that made him decide, he would help those abandoned and abused by their own people, save them from a life full of hate, insults and ridicule.  
He would give them love, friendship and a home.  
\- PbtRC –  
After that, he allied himself with Madara and they brought the Akatsuki to life, 13 members, the youngest being Uchiha Itachi, who Tobi brought with him after a scouting. The youngest Uchiha had been deceived by Danzo, making him kill his own kin, except his younger brother, Sasuke, who hated him now. He agreed to co-operate, saying he quite liked the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, after standing guard a few times after becoming ANBU. His only request was that he be allowed to save his brother from future manipulations by Danzo and set straight what happened that night in the Uchiha compound.  
Nagato had agreed to that, they needed everyone they could get, to save all the Jinchuuriki. To make sure they were protected by a Red Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto opened his eyes, all he could see around him was a sewer system, carrying what seemed to be chakra. Blue and red entwined, sometimes shining purple, moving around all around him.  
He looked around in wonder, where was he.  
“You are in the deepest corner of your mind”, a deep voice boomed from behind him.  
The youngster turned around, feeling his eyes going wide at the appearance of the giant fox, locked behind bars in a far corner.  
“You’re the Kyuubi, but, if we’re in my mind, why are you here!?”   
He looked around franticly, even pinching himself, hoping that this was all a dream. Then realising, did he want to wake up, he still remembered the last thing before this mind went blank. And in all honestly he’d rather stay here then go back out there.  
The Kyuubi signed, “You remember what happened then? As for the reason for me being here, I was sealed inside you. The reason why the inhabitants of Konoha treat you so badly is because they can only see me, instead of you.”  
The great fox frowned, “more on that, you’re here now because I pulled you here, the whole essence of you, your soul. In doing so I stopped your unconscious mind interfering and slowing me down when I heal you. It makes the process that much quicker. It also helps that you are here, because we have a lot to talk about.”  
Naruto looked at the demon, “so that’s why I never stay injured for a long time. You always heal me.”  
He bowed shortly, “thank you.”  
The fox let out a booming laugh, “here I tell you the villagers treat you so awful because I am sealed within you, and you thank me for healing you. You sure are strange, Gaki.”  
Naruto smiled toothily, “I know, that’s what makes me so special!”  
The fox grinned, “Indeed, now let’s talk.”  
Naruto nodded and took a seat just before the cage, looking up a bit, as the fox had laid his head down on his front paws, looking back at the kid before him.  
The Kyuubi took a deep breath and started his story, beginning with the birth of himself and his brothers, because of the chakra of the Sage of the Six Paths. Going forward in time to his friendship with the Uchiha clan, who had promised him retribution against the Senju clan, for taking away the Rinnegan. He explained that the Senju elders had taken away the Rinnegan from the Sage after his death, planting it into their own eyes as a means to use the great power.  
And he wouldn’t stand for it, those had been the eyes of his father and they belonged with him in the grave. Madara promised to help him, even going so far as to befriend a Senju youngster, Hisharama.  
But when time went on, it became clear the Senju clan had lost their valuable treasure. He came out with Madara in the valley of the End, against Hisharama, in a last effort to look for the Rinnegan. When the Senju retaliated with force, so did they. It ended with Madara defeated and him sealed into Uzumaki Miko.  
As for the night Naruto was born, he doesn’t remember much of it. He did know that he tried to stay as calm as possible when Uzumaki Kushina went into Laybor. He didn’t want to break free, he didn’t want to kill her.   
But he did, as soon as he felt the call of the Rinnegan, he broke the seal on its weakest point. Only to realise that there was none with the Rinnegan present, it had been a trick to let him come out. He had looked around and had felt Madara’s presence, the Uchiha told him Danzo was behind it. The man was hell bent of concurring, taking lives if he must.   
That was the last thing he did remember, before Naruto’s father, Namikaze Minato, finished his sealing, and sealed him inside a new born Naruto, gicing up his life and Kushina’s for the sake of their son.  
\- PbtRC-  
Naruto had tears running down his cheeks, after that, he had met Danzo once, in Jiji’s office, didn’t like the man, he had looked at him with contempt in one eye.   
Whiping the tears of his cheeks, he looked up, seeing the seal on the cage, “so I could just pull that off and let you out? You wouldn’t try to escape from... me?”  
Kyuubi nodded, “if anything, it would help you gain control over my chakra and make the healing process even faster.”  
Naruto nodded in turn, standing up and on one of the tails Kyuubi coiled around the cage, forming a ladder for him to climb. He heaved himself up, noticing just how soft the tail was, with a bit of climbing he was on the same level as the seal. Gathering one corner of the seal into his fist he pulled it lose, and removed it completely.   
Climbing back down, he looked up, only to see the cage still locked, another seal, hidden beneath the paper one. He frowned, not knowing what to do now, he looked at the fox again.  
“You know, I can’t keep calling you Fox or Kyuubi. You got a name? And how will we solve this?”  
The fox tilted his head, “it’s Kurama. And it should solve itself, the maker of that seal should appear any second now.”  
True to his words, not even a second after, the Yondaime Hokage stood before them, a frown on his face, eyes darting from Kurama, to Naruto, to the seal in Naruto’s hand.  
In the end he settled on looking at Naruto, “Naruto, what have you done?”  
It was said a bit harsh, making the younger blond shrink back, closer to the cage. When the older blond took a step forward, a scared expression on his face, Naruto shrank even more back, taking refuge in the cage, hiding behind an orange tail.  
As Minato stood there, totally shell shocked; Kurama sighed, “You did this yourself, Yondaime Hokage.”  
This shocked the elder blond out of his stupor, “Kyuubi, what have you done to my son! Tell me”, that last part was shouted, making Naruto shrink back more.  
“I did nothing, it is you who caused your son to be like this. Let me inform you what has happened since you and Kushina passed.”, Kurama took a deep breath, unconsciously bringing Naruto closer to his body, “because you never told a soul that Naruto was you son, they assumed he was me, in human form. He didn’t have a childhood, he had beatings and torment. He didn’t know love, except from a select few and they have to busy a lives to look after him all the time. And worst of all, had I not interfered, your son would have joined the both of you already.”  
Minato just stood there, mouth wide open, he couldn’t believe Konaha was capable of such a thing, to willingly aim to kill a child. He rubbed over his eyes as he sank to his knees, “Naruto, I’m so, so sorry. Could you come out?”  
Kurama sighed, he could feel the boy shaking his head. With a deep breath and some amazing chakra control he assumed his human form. Where once was a giant fox, there was now a man of about 25, 6ft 1 with a lean physique, blood red hair, the same color eyes and small fangs poking out of the corners of his lips. He was dressed in a loose red yukata.   
He looked Minato right in the eyes, “let me out and I’ll convince him to listen to you.”  
With that said, he bend down a bit to grab Naruto under the arms and hefted him up, holding him like one would a small child.  
Minato, realising he didn’t have much of a choice, let the key to his seal appear on his arm and opened the cage up. Hoping he didn’t make a huge mistake in letting the Kyuubi run free.  
With a nod, Kurama exited the cage, whispering to an obviously scared Naruto. Before reaching the older blond, he suddenly stopped and turned, looking past Minato to another corner of the child’s mind.  
“Hello Kuchina.”  
\- PbtRC –  
Kushina didn’t totally get what happened, she knew she had sealed some chakra into Naruto’s seal, hoping it would help him when he got older, to control the Kyuubi’s chakra.   
But now she was here, in Naruto’s mind, with Minato standing in front of a red haired young man who had Naruto in his arms. Looking past that, she saw Kyuubi’s cage empty, saw the resemblance of the red haired man and the former mentioned demon and saw the residue of a sealing key on Minato’s hand.  
She turned to her husband, “explain, now!”  
Said husband paled, much to the amusement of the Demon standing in front of him, with a sigh he told her what had been shared and done in the last half an hour.  
With tears in her eyes, the only woman approached the now quiet observing child and without further due, hugged him and a surprised demon fox.  
“Thank you”, she uttered as she let them go.  
Kurama shook his head, “think nothing of it, Kushina. While I may be a demon the rumours about me are far from true. I am not vengeful or hateful, yes to the Senju, but for a good reason. I should tell you in short what expired the night Naruto was born.”  
With that, Kurama did his life story again, letting his captivator and former holder know just what his life had been like. After the short version, they both looked up with a frown on their face.  
Minato spoke, “I never did trust Danzo, and I know he did a lot of things behind the Hokage’s back, he did a lot of things behind my back too. Of the things I know, he made an underground ANBU corps, Ne-ANBU, or Root, where the soldiers were trained to be emotionless. And I know for a fact that he suddenly started wearing bandages around his left eye. I don’t know Kyuubi, but if there is a man capable of doing that, it would be Danzo.”  
Kurama nodded, “I also suspect Danzo for the assaults on Naruto’s life, if Naruto is dying, the seal will loosen and I should, theoretically, be able to free myself”, he glanced at a now sleeping Naruto in his arms, “but I never will, Naruto has a presence so strong I haven’t felt anything like that since the time of my father. He will accomplish great things.”  
Minato and Kushina smiled and nodded at that, this was a weird situation, but as parents you never let a compliment to your child pass by.  
Kurama looked them right in the eyes, “but he won’t be able to do that in Konoha.”  
\- PbtRC –  
It came as a shock, to both of them, to have the Demon Fox say that, but somewhere in their hearts, they knew it was true. Their baby boy would never totally be safe in Konoha, as long as Danzo ruled it from the Shadows. And even if Sarutobi was a good man, he wasn’t capable of killing those he had a close band with. It had been proven when Orochimaru turned against his home town, a week after Kurama had ravaged on Konoha.  
Minato sighed, “you are right, he won’t be safe here in Konoha, no matter how much it pains me, the village I loved will sooner kill my son, then see him grow and thrive.”  
He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the Demon before him, “what do you suggest.”  
Kurama sighed, “have him look for Madara. With me in a half released state like this I can protect him, even take over to save his life without damaging his body. I have heard rumours of an organisation, led by Madara and one other, he can find refuge there. I know this for sure.”  
The couple nodded, “our time is running short. Keep him safe will you?”  
Kurama nodded at Kushina, “I will.”  
The female redhead nodded, and as she began to fade, pressed a light kiss to the forehead of her son. Tears forming in her eyes at the thought of what he had to deal with.  
Minato followed her example, before turning to her, embracing, they disappeared in a wave of chakra particles.  
Kurama sighed, closing his eyes and sensing around him, feeling that his little charge/cage was healed, he looked down, slowly shaking the body in his arms, “Naruto, wake up, you’re healed, I need to you wake up in the outside world now.”  
\- PbtRC –  
In the outside world, one Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konaha, looked up as his honorary grandson groaned and opened blue eyes.  
“Ooh, thank Kami, Naruto, you’re alright now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto groaned as he came to, still listening with half an ear to what Kurama was telling him, the Fox was recounting the talk he had with his parents while he had been asleep. He hated that he missed it, but with his dad reacting like that.  
He shuddered, at least now he know who they were, his parents, he had seen them both, Kurama had made sure to picture his mom in their shared mind, so he could see how beautiful she was.  
Opening blue eyes, the first thing he saw was the Hokage, standing over him, worry etched onto his elder face.  
“Jiji!”  
Sarutobi gave a grim smile, “hello, Naruto, I’m so glad to see you awake.”  
Naruto swallowed and looked away, Kurama had just told him he couldn’t stay in Konaha, he had to go and look for Uchiha Madara, in Ame.  
“Jiji, I need to tell you something and you’re not gonna like it.”  
Hiruzen looked at the young blond child, a frown on his elder face and worry in his eyes, “What is it, Naruto?”  
Said blond child bit his lip, glancing up to his jiji, before closing his eyes, when he opened them, they were red with a slit pupil.  
Hiruzen swallowed thickly, this wasn’t supposed to happen, with a flourish he had a kunai in hand.  
Kurama chuckled, “Are you really that willing to kill a child?”  
The hokage swallowed thickly, again, the kunai shaking in his hand, he knew he would have never been able to harm Naruto. But this was the Kyuubi, not Naruto, who knew if Naruto was even still in there.  
“Oh, he’s still in here alright, he just wanted me to explain everything to you, seeing as he doesn’t fully understand what happened the last few hours.”  
Hiruzen looked up, into the eyes of the Kyuubi, a neutral look in those red eyes, he sighed deeply, before retaking his seat on the sofa.   
“What do you mean by that, Kyuubi?”  
Kurama sighed, “He knows what happened and he knows it happened because he is my Jinchuuriki. We already talked to Minato and Kushina, they let some of their chakra get absorbed into the seal when they sealed me, they came out when Naruto pulled off the first layer of the seal. I told them what happened on the night I escaped from Kushina; but I can’t tell you. Not yet”, he sighed again, he could feel Naruto’s dislike for having to keep this a secret, “I’ll keep it short, Naruto can’t stay in Konoha, no one can know he left or they will chase him down. You have to make it seem like he was killed, and me along with him.”  
Hiruzen let out a sad sigh, “I never thought it would come to this. But you have point, I have considered sending him out to his godfather, Jiraya, but the man has too much work with his spy network. Or sending him out with Kakashi, but it was a known fact Kushina and Minato all but adopted the last Hatake, meaning as soon as he disappears, they’ll know he has Naruto with them.”  
Kurama nodded, he had ‘seen’ the two men through Kushina’s chakra ways one time, if it could work he would have suggested that too.  
“It would be indeed to risky, Naruto needs protection. Luckely I know who can give him that; Jiraya must have told you about the Akatsuki, I think.”  
At Hiruzen’s nod he continued, “they are founded by Uchiha Madara and one other, I don’t know who, they, or at least Madara, wishes to aid the Byuu, and I am sure that offer extends to Jinchuuriki too. So we need to find them.”  
Hiruzen nodded, “by Jiraya’s last report, he added a high likeliness of the leader of Ame being the other ruler of the Akatsuki, logical seeing as their base is in Ame, he told me, his former students resident there and that the youngest of them, Nagato, would be the second leader.”  
Kurama rubbed his chin, “thank you for that information. But we need to leave as soon as possible. You can tell Gama and Inu about us, but I fear I cannot stay in contact, and I can’t allow Naruto to be either.”  
With teary eyes, Hiruzen nodded, “I will leave you to it then”, holding up a bag, “I went and got Naruto’s stuff from his apartment, for when he recovered, so he could do so here. But now it has another purpose.”  
He handed the bag over, just as Kurama let Naruto back in control, “Thanks Jiji.”  
Hiruzen gave a sad smile, “goodbye, Naru-chan.”  
Naruto gave a weak grin, standing and taking the bag. He gave Hiruzen a hug, before running out of the room, the house, and Konoha.  
\- PbtRC –  
Hiruzen gave a sigh , rubbing his hand across his eyes as tears escaped them, he felt out at the moment, and he hated himself for letting his Minato and his wife down.  
He made his way towards his office, telling an ANBU on the way that he needed Inu in his office as soon as possible.  
When he took a seat, the door opened and Inu took a step inside.  
Hiruzen sighed, “take off the mask, Kakashi, I need to tell you something and then I have an assignment for Inu.”  
A sigh was heard as the porcelain mask was pulled off a young face, half hidden beneath a face mask and a headband. One dark eye staring right back into Hiruzen’s.  
“Naruto... Naruto was killed tonight. Or at least, that is what the village will get to hear in the morning, in reality he made contact with Kyuubi and it is helping him flea Konoha in search of Uchiha Madara and Uzumaki Nagato, the leaders of the Akatsuki, for shelter.”  
Kakashi swallowed thickly, he had not expected that, “so we were unable to protect him?”  
Hiruzen nodded, a sad look in his eyes, “I need Inu to go find Jiraya and tell him off this. Make sure he comes back with you, it will appear more real when... if Jiraya returns for the funeral of his Godchild”, he paused, “it would also do good, as Kakashi appears for that, to say his greetings to his adopted little brother.”  
Kakashi nodded, a blank look on his face as he put his mask back on, disappearing in search of a toad hermit.  
Hiruzen sighed and looked out of the window, his glaze resting on Minato’s face, ‘how we all failed you, Minato, I wish you can forgive us.’  
\- PbtRC -  
In the forest surrounding Konoha, Naruto was running, he didn’t look back, he did let some of Kurama’s chakra leak out, as to scare away large predators. It also helped, because the fox could use it to sense if they were followed.  
“We’re good, Gaki. You can rest for awhile.”  
Naruto nodded, thankful for that, he sank to his knees by a stream, cupping his hands to drink some water.  
“Naruto”, Naruto stopped drinking to listen to Kurama, “we need to hurry now, there isn’t anyone on our tail, but I don’t think it’ll last long. You need to go east, towards Suna, Ame is located on the border. A little more to the North, while Suna is in the far South, you need to go there, watch the sun as a guideline.”  
Naruto nodded at that, glad to know which way he had to go, seeing as he had no idea where Ame was. He sighed, but stood, dusting off his orange pants, hitching his bag further up his shoulders and taking off again, towards the sun, seeing as it was morning.  
He ran quite fast, being chased by your own village had some benefits after all, he hoped to be far gone from Konoha by noon, hopefully at least a quarter through Fire Country. Not that it would do much if ANBU chased him, but Kurama had assured him that they wouldn’t pose a problem.  
Running for multiple hours, even if he was in shape, still tired Naruto out, just after noon the blond jinchuuriki couldn’t possible take another step. Kurama took over for an hour, as to not overdo it with Naruto’s body and ran some more. Making it the early afternoon, the little blond and his tenant were seated in the shadow of some large trees, sheltering themselves in case someone passed by; something not likely, but neither of them wanted to take the risk.  
Kurama sighed, “get some rest Naruto, we ran through the night, I am sure the old man made sure no one followed us, and I don’t sense anyone nearby. Get some hours of sleep before we run the last part.”  
Naruto nodded sleepily, eyes already drifting shut.


End file.
